


Wings, a Cure, and Acceptance

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [58]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, and Charles' cousin, you're a mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: The cure for mutants has just been discovered, and you're feeling pressure to take it. Later, you Meet Matt
 
I swear I'm better at writing stories than summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know this doesn’t mesh with any of the timelines, but what is fanfiction for, if not self-serving cannon modification? Also, I haven't changed fandoms on you, Matt shows up about a quarter of the way through. This one is longer than usual, but it's been on my computer forever, so here it is.

 

-1985-

“Hey Charles, do you have a minute?” You ask as you step into his office.

He looks up and sets some papers to the side. “Of course.”

“I wanted to talk to you about the new ‘cure’ for the mutant gene.”

He furrows his brows. “Were you thinking about getting it, y/n?”

You bite your lip and nod. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well I can’t tell you what to do, that’s something you have to decide for yourself.”

“I know, that’s not why I came to you. You’re my cousin, and a fellow mutant, not to mention all the research you’ve done on the mutant gene. Hell, you started this place.” You motion to the halls of the school. “You’ve always been of the opinion that we should try and blend in with humans, right?”

“Coexisting with humans and becoming one are two different things.” He notices you wince at that and softens. “How much have you thought about this?”

“I still am. That’s all I’m doing right now. I mean, my mutation isn’t one that I can just tuck away from the public.” Your wings flutter subconsciously. “Maybe it would be better.”

He nods. “Maybe. You’d have a lot fewer stares; people would accept you, trust you quicker. But you’d also be giving up a pretty big part of yourself. All those years you spent learning to fly and to embrace yourself would’ve been for nothing. I’m not going to try and sway you one way or the other, but I’ve never heard you talk about wanting to be rid of your mutation. I could see you on ‘mutant and proud’ posters. What has you thinking about it?”

“When you heard about it, it didn’t even cross your mind?”

He shakes his head. “I thought about the civil war it could ignite among mutants; about how mutants like Eric would react to it. But not for myself, no.”

You sigh. “Theo thinks I should do it.”

“He told you that?”

Charles has never liked your boyfriend, and you know this won’t make him like Theo any better. The thing is, you need someone who understands what it’s like, and won’t push you one way or the other. Charles is exactly that person. “Before you freak out, it’s not like he heard about it and came running with the good news. _I_   _asked_ what he thought. At first, he told me it wasn’t his decision. I pressed, and he said  he loves me either way, but if he had the chance to ‘be normal’ he’d take it.” At that, you can see Charles trying to reign in his temper before he speaks again.

“Y/n, I’m sorry, but do you really want to be with someone who thinks you’re strange? I know you don’t want to hear it, but you deserve someone who _celebrates_ what makes you special. Not someone who only loves you in spite of the fact that you’re some kind of freak.”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture on my choice of boyfriends Charles. I came here because I respect you and thought you might be able to help me sort through it.” You tell him before you stand to storm out.

“Y/n, wait.”

“What?” You spit, still facing the door.

“For God’s sake, look at me.”

You cross your arms and turn around.

“I’m sorry, I know Theo isn’t something we’re going to agree on. I care about you though. That’s the only place it comes from.”

“I know.” You sigh.

“Just promise me one thing.”

You look at him and wait for him to continue.

“If you choose to take the-” he has to take a deep breath. “‘Cure’, do it for yourself and no one else. I’d hate to see you give up your wings for him, only to regret it later.”

“Of course.” You walk over and bend down to hug him. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

“We’re family. It’s what we do.” When you pull away, he looks you in the eye. “Regardless of your decision, you’ll always have a place here.”

“Thank you, Charles.”

-A month later-

“So I talked to Theo and told him I’m not going to take the ‘cure’.” You tell Charles over coffee.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” He pauses. “How did he take it?”

“Turns out, you were right about him.”

He frowns. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I thought he loved me.” You let out a hollow laugh. “He told me that before, he accepted me because it wasn’t my fault; that’s how I was born. Now that there’s a ‘cure’ though, I’m humiliating him on purpose.”

“You’re _humiliating_ him?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s embarrassing to have a girlfriend with wings. I helped him solve that problem.”

He drops his head before looking at you again, his blue eyes boring into your soul. “That ass-wipe didn’t deserve you.”

You laugh at his choice of words.

“You have no idea how good it feels to be able to insult him without getting you mad.”

“Like that stopped you.”

“Hey, I held back so much.”

“How kind.”

He gives you a kind smile as he reaches over, covering your hands in his. “I meant what I said when you came to me the other day. You’ll find someone who deserves you.”

“Are you sure I’m not going to have to find another mutant for that to happen?”

“Of course not.” A moment of silence passes. “But I do know of a few candidates when you’re ready.”

You laugh and shove his arm. _Upon second thought, that might not actually be a bad idea._ Not that you’d ever tell him as much. _And Charles better be honoring our no mind-reading agreement._ You think as you study his face for any sign that he’s listening. “Hey Charles, do you just put your finger to your head when you’re using your powers for the dramatics? Because there’s no way it works like that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s for the children.” He can’t even keep his face straight as he says it.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“If they see their teachers, and people they look up to, openly using their powers, they won’t be so scared of doing it themselves. Or if they can’t hide their mutation, maybe they won’t feel so ashamed.”

You laugh. “That’s a load of bullshit if I ever heard it. Even from you Charles.” You laugh, and you’re already feeling better about this whole Theo mess.

-0-

It takes you about a month to get over Theo and realize that he's an ass-hat who’s not worth wasting another second on. Which you knew in your mind before, you just didn't care. Now that you've had your mourning period, and you've taken another few months for yourself, you decide it's time to get back out there.

“So Charles, you told me you knew some people when I was ready. Since you and your _gifts_ seem to see these things coming, I’m taking you up on your offer.”

Charles has always worried about your post-breakup ritual of having a few one night stands before dating again, but he knows that it's a fight best left unhad. Which is why he’s dubious when you come to him shortly after your breakup with Theo. "It didn’t take my gifts to see that Theo wasn’t good for you.”

You cross your arms. “You’re telling me that you didn’t, at any point, read his mind, and what you saw there didn’t solidify your suspicions.”

“Alright, fine. But that’s exactly what happened. It confirmed what I already saw.”

“Okay, Charles. You win, I’m agreeing with you. Now will you set me up?”

He chuckles. “I’ll see what I can do.”

-0-

So you’re on a date with a man named Matt Murdock. He’s blind, but for some reason, he’s been rather forthcoming with the fact that he has abilities. In any case, you’ll have to thank Charles later, because you’re having a wonderful time with Matt.

“I’m sorry, I have to ask, do you know I’m a mutant?”

Matt chuckles and ‘looks’ down. “Yeah. Yeah, I know you’re a mutant.”

“Did Charles tell you?”

He shakes his head. “No- well, he hinted that I wouldn’t have to hide with you. I wasn’t sure what he meant until I met you though.”

You tilt your head to the side as you stare at him, a small smile creeping onto your face. “Your senses are so fascinating.”

He starts squirming in his seat with a nervous laugh.

“Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I've been at the school for too long.”

He shakes his head. “It's okay, I'm just not used to it.” He pauses, tilting his head to the side. (You’re starting to notice that that’s what he does when he’s redirecting his senses. “Are you finished?”

You look down at your plate and shrug. “Yeah.”

“Do you wanna get out of here? We could go get dessert or something.”

“That sounds great.” You smile

-a few weeks later-

“You seem happy lately.” Charles muses as he corners you in the hallway.

“I am.”

“So you and Matt hit it off then? We haven't had the chance to talk.”

“That's not the only reason for a girl to be happy you know.”

“You know that I know that; stop trying to redirect. Is it the case here?”

You try to keep the smile from creeping onto your face, but he sees it anyway.

“It is!” He laughs and studies you for another minute. “I must say, I’m surprised at you. I’ve never known you to fall like this so quickly for any man.”

“Yeah, well, this is what it looks like.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t tease. When are you seeing each other again?”

“We’ve seen each other four times now. When we saw each other Thursday, he told me he has a full caseload right now, so he’d call me.”

“So tell me about your time with him then. How’d he win you over?”

You glance over at him. “You’re being particularly nosy about this one.”

“Well, he’s a friend, and you’re family. I want to know how it’s going.”

“So you didn’t just read his mind?”

“Please, y/n. Believe it or not, I do have some regard for the privacy of others.”

“Yeah, okay. Did you try?”

He sighs. “Yes. Y/n, let me tell you, his senses are something else. Because he can hear so well, when I read his mind, I could scarcely distinguish his voice from the hundreds of others he was hearing. It was like when I first discovered my powers and couldn’t control them yet. He doesn’t have the option of suppressing them though. How that man functions so well is beyond me.”

“Wow. We talked about it, but he never said it like that.”

“No, I don’t think he would. He has a tendency to get nervous when he feels you’re getting too close. If you want to move forward him, you may have to force your way into his life.”

“Do you think that’s what this is? He’s already trying to push me away?”

“It very well could be.”

-0-

The next time you call Matt, he doesn’t answer. Then it happens again. And again. You’re starting to get worried that something happened to him, so you decide to show up at his apartment and see what’s going on. You’re prepared to turn around and leave if he doesn’t want to see you anymore, but if that is the case, he could at least have the decency to let you know. What you weren’t prepared for, is him scooping you into his arms the second he opens the door.

You pat his back. “Hey Matt, I was getting worried. You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He says as he leads you to the sofa.

“What’s going on? You look like hell.”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this, but I could never find the right time. I know it’s an excuse, but please understand how hard this is for me.”

“What is it Matt?”

“I’m Daredevil.” Matt waits in a nerve wracking moment of silence before he gets any sort of response from you.

“Well that clears up a few things.” Matt can barely get out a breath of relief before you give him a playful (but really very serious) smack on the head. “What the hell Matt? You know you can trust me. I keep Charles’ little school secret, don’t I? What if you got hurt-” You look him over. “Fuck, you already did. What if you got killed and I didn’t know what happened to you?”

“I’m sure they’d find me and you’d hear about it.”

You cross your arms. “Not quite the peace of mind I was looking for.”

He lets out a breath. “I know.”

“Come here, let me see you.” You turn him toward you and unzip his hoodie. When you see the mix of old and new scars, the fresh bruises, and the wounds leaking through the gauze, you can’t hold back a shuddering breath.

“Hey,” He takes your hands in his. “I'm fine.”

“Matt, no you're-” You free one of your hands to put it to his chest, but you never quite make it there.

“I'm going to be fine.” He zips up his hoodie and pulls you in for a hug. “I've gotten through worse without a problem.”

“You know that's not nearly as comforting as you want it to be.” You mumble into his shirt.

“Yeah, I keep doing that, don't I?” You sit like that in his arms for a few moments before he speaks up again. “So is this- are we okay?”

“Of course we’re okay Matt.”

-0-

Since Matt told you that he’s Daredevil, you’ve gotten closer and closer. Matt finally came around to the school to meet your friends and is now sitting with you by the fire after a long day. Not that he didn’t like meeting the other teachers at the school, but it’s a lot all at once. Judging by how you’re dozing off on his chest, he thinks you’d agree.

Matt Murmurs your name, and you snuggle closer in response.

“Can I feel your wings?”

“I guess.”

Matt _feels -_ let alone hears- your heart jump at the question. He raises his brows. “Are you sure? I don’t want to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I trust you. Go ahead.” You sit up just enough to unfold one of your wings from underneath you and place his hand on it.

Matt tentatively runs his hands along the bone that runs across the top of your wing, getting a feel for the shape. Much like when he traced your jaw and hairline before he filled in the details of your face. It feels like forever ago since he last traced over your skin in this gesture. He can’t help but let out a breath of relief when he peers into the sound of your heart and hears it’s steady rhythm; a confirmation that you’re at ease with this. With that, he allows himself to concentrate on the feel of your wing beneath his fingers. It’s just under twice the length of your arm, extended like this. As he runs his fingers over the feather-covered skin that stretches across your wing, he lets out a breath in awe. He’s so awed, in fact, that he can’t help but stroke his hands through your feathers a few more times.

“You’re stunning.” He breathes, wrapping his arms around your waist.

You chuckle. “Thanks.”

He tilts his head to the side. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” You take one of his hands from around your waist and place a kiss on his battered knuckles. “You’re just cute.”

He presses his lips together and nods. “You don’t believe me.”

“I believe you; you aren’t the best liar and I could tell you meant it.”

“So what is it?”

You shrug.

“Hey, you can tell me.” He squeezes your hand.

“It’s just-” You sigh. “It’s different, that’s all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m accepted here at the school. Charles is great about bringing in mutants who are comfortable in their own skin, and passing that confidence on to the kids here. I hear terms like ‘show off’ or mutants admiring each other for their differences all the time here. It’s incredible.”

When you don’t continue he gives you a gentle nudge. “But…”

“But this is a safe haven for us; that’s not what the majority of society is like. When we go out into the world, we hide. We hear people, sometimes- often- family or significant others, talking about us in disgust and fear. It reminds us of what we’re up against. We can’t isolate ourselves, but these mentalities are toxic. Sometimes I hear the kids talking about how this world will never see them as beautiful or fully accept them. How they think the only person who could ever accept them is another mutant. Not that there’s anything wrong with having fellow mutants as friends or mates. But they also shouldn't have to feel like it’s their only option. I hate it. I want to march up to them and tell them that they’re only seeing a small percentage of ignorant people, but I can’t because they’re right. We’re freaks. Even other mutants with less obvious mutations don’t get it. They’re part of the voice telling us that we need to blend in, to be accepted. It fucking sucks.”

Matt doesn’t say anything for a while, just sits there, holding you. “I'm sorry, I know a little of what that's like. People fearing you once they find out about you. I wish the world could accept you for how amazing- how  _breathtaking_  you are." He pauses, mulling over his next sentence. "I love that you’re different. Your wings are new to me, and that only means that I have something to associate with you, and you alone.”

You turn to face him so you can pull him in for a passionate kiss. It takes a second, but once he returns your kiss it matches your fervor. When he pulls back he has a little grin on his face. “If I knew you’d kiss me like that, I would’ve brought this up sooner.”

“Mmm. Cheeky.”

Your comment only makes him grin wider.

“I’m going to have to wipe that grin off myself, aren’t I?” You say as you climb into his lap, getting a better angle for another kiss.

This time he meets you halfway, pulling back to start the kiss anew. He goes on like this for a minute before he sits back and rests his hands on your hips.

“So, as much as I’m enjoying this, why am I getting this reaction for nothing more than accepting you for who you are?”

“I think the fact that you’re asking that question means you already know the answer.”

“Who was it? Who made you feel like it was bad to be different?”

You sigh. “You really want to get into this right now?”

“Yes.” He runs his thumbs along your love handles. “But if you don’t want to, I’m not going to pressure you into it.”

You bite your lip as you mull it over. “No, it’s okay. It’s just that it’s still kind of fresh.”

He nods.

“So, I’ve experienced prejudice because of my mutation my whole life, but it’s different when it comes from someone you’re dating. The last guy- Theo-”

“Theo?”

“Yeah, I know, shut up.”

Matt laughs but grants you your request.

“Anyway, he was pretty good about it for the most part.” You continue. “He accepted me, never made me feel like I was anything less than anyone else. I mean, _I_ know I’m not, but I’m not going to be with anyone who doesn’t treat me with the respect I deserve.”

He nods. “Sure.”

“Anyway, that lasted until the recent quote unquote, cure, was discovered. He was patient, waiting for my decision, but when I told him I didn’t want to take it, he told me I was humiliating him.”

Matt’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “Wh- he _said_ that?”

“Yeah. He said that he’d been holding back because I didn’t have a choice, but now I do.”

“Well, he’s a fucking idiot. I know it doesn’t have anything to do with me, but I’m so glad you chose not to take it.”

You lean forward, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulder. “Me too.”

-The next morning-

Matt wakes still on the sofa, with you sprawled on top of him, snoring away. He cracks a smile and starts running a hand through your hair; his free hand smoothing down your arm to take your hand.

When you start stirring and look up at him, he stills.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

You squeeze his hand. There are worse ways to wake up.” You go to move, but your back has a very good point, and you end up collapsing back onto Matt. “Ugh. remind me to do this in a bed next time.”

“Oh yeah?” He grins.

“Shut up Matt. Just for that you get to get up and get the coffee.”

“But this place is so big. How’s a man supposed to find his way alone? Much less a blind one.” He says with mock innocence.

“I think you’ll manage.” You deadpan.

-0-

Matt’s midway through brewing the coffee when Charles wheels in the room. Matt senses Charles’ surprise as recognition dawns on him.

“Matthew, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“Charles, hi. I was just getting y/n, and me some coffee.”

“I see that.” Charles makes a failed attempt to contain his grin at Matt’s defensiveness.

“We just fell asleep in front of the fire in the… in one of the rooms here. This place is so big.”

Charles lets out a laugh. “You don’t need to be so nervous around me. I’m not her father.” He leans toward Matt, lowering his voice. “And she’s an adult. With her own room. And a door.” He teases.

Matt lets out a breath. “I know, but you know, it’s a school and-”

“It’s okay Matthew. Really.”

Matt sighs. “Do you happen to know which of your students can turn back time so I can have this conversation without feeling like a high schooler?”

Charles laughs at that. “No need.”

Matt really wishes the coffee would hurry up.

“You know Matthew,” Charles starts. “I know it’s not my place to say, but y/n really likes you.”

“I really like her too.” Matt smiles. “You know, saying it out loud, it feels like an oversimplification.” He lets out a self conscious chuckle.

“Short of poetry, words rarely do these matters justice.”

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” You ask as you walk in the room. “I was worried you got lost.” You tease Matt as you wrap your arms around his waist.

He smiles. “No, we were just talking about you.”

“Oh yeah? What about me?”

“How lucky I am to have been blinded.”

“What?”

“Well, if I never got those chemicals in my eyes, I never would’ve discovered my powers. Charles never would’ve found me, later bringing us together. Stick was right when he told me I won the lottery when it comes to being lucky.”

“Matt, that is the furthest thing from true, but it’s sweet anyway.”

He leans in, wrapping his arms around you and kisses you. “In any case, I’m lucky to have found you. As cliche as it sounds.” He adds.

“You bet your sweet ass you are.” You give his ass a swift swat for good measure before you go to the coffee maker and get each of you mug.

Charles doesn’t even try to hide his smirk at you. “You two have fun.” He tells you as he leaves the kitchen.


End file.
